Highly concurrent systems often require high throughput of certain data structures. Traditional locks can be used to enforce mutual exclusion and implement operations on concurrent data structures.
Because changes are not propagated quickly enough, rehashing cannot be accomplished without a blocking process of cluster cache nodes. As such, access to a cluster of cache nodes may be blocked when a cache node is leaving or joining the cluster.